Sina
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Natsu provavelmente era sua sina, sua maldição, não poderia haver outra explicação para o fato de que ele sempre podia arrastá-la. - Natsu x Lucy - Ficlet•


* Fairy Tail não me pertence e tals...

**

* * *

**

**Sina**

**#**

As pessoas às vezes perguntavam o que havia de tão interessante nos romances que ela lia. É claro, elas nunca entendiam as coisas maravilhosas que uma boa leitura poderia proporcionar. Lucy sempre respondia evasivamente para evitar maiores problemas para seu lado - longe dela querer parecer uma pessoa estranha -, mas ela bem sabia que leituras poderiam ser bem mais que um passatempo qualquer. Afinal, era possível viajar para lugares que muitas vezes sequer existiam e aprender coisas que muitos nem desconfiavam.

Não que todo conhecimento que adquiria fosse útil. Sempre existiam coisas que ela descartava completamente.

Uma delas era sobre a existência de um karma, uma sina, que cada um possuía e que aconteceria independente de cada um. Destino.

Quer dizer, ela até acreditava que havia alguma coisa que poderia conduzir a vida das pessoas, mas não acreditava que fosse realmente inevitável a ocorrência dessa sina.

Algumas das coisas que ela via em livros, ao contrário, ela acreditava com uma fé que poderia ser considerada assustadora. Ela não seria tola, é claro, de admitir em público que ainda esperava pelo seu príncipe encantando por exemplo. As pessoas certamente não iriam compreendê-la - Natsu seria a primeira delas. Mas isso não a impedia de acreditar.

O que mudou um pouco - ou eu deveria dizer "consideravelmente"? - foi o fato de que em um dia qualquer, suas crenças foram abaladas.

Era um fato que Natsu, o mesmo Natsu que provavelmente riria da cara dela quando afirmasse que um dia seu cavaleiro no cavalo branco - o clichê dos clichês - um dia a encontraria, era justamente o oposto de tudo que ela um dia desejou.

E isso ficava cada vez mais evidente todas as vezes em que ele invadia sua casa e bagunçava sua já desorganizada moradia.

Aparentemente não adiantava esbravejar e reclamar, que ele nunca a escutava e a situação se repetia sempre. Faltava naquele mago idiota senso de oportunidade... Ou talvez faltasse nele um senso de oportunidade _normal, _já que ele parecia fazer aquele tipo de coisa achando que não havia problema algum, quando, ao contrário, Lucy via todos os problemas do mundo.

Ele também não era a mais gentil das pessoas e as confusões em que ele se metia na guilda eram capazes de comprovar esse pensamento que Lucy tinha.

Constantemente ela precisava chamar a atenção dele e eles acabavam discutindo por besteira.

E então, por algum motivo muitas vezes externo, as coisas poderiam mudar em um simples passe de mágica, ironicamente.

Lucy sabia de todos os defeitos de Natsu, mas também conhecia suas qualidades e admitia que Natsu era capaz de surpreendê-la sempre, mesmo que ela já o conheça a ponto de saber o que exatamente ele vai dizer sobre amizade, sobre companheiros e sobre a guilda, que era como uma família para ambos.

E então existiam _os pequenos detalhes de Natsu_, como Lucy chamava. E ele fazia coisas que a faziam esquecer momentaneamente todas as invasões, todas as discussões, todas as vezes em que brigaram por algum motivo, porque ela acabava sentindo como se aquilo tudo fosse insignificante.

Ele continuava sendo um bruto descontrolado quando lutava, ele continuava sendo um bagunceiro, desordeiro, muitas vezes até _imaturo_. Mas era quando mostrava tudo o que realmente era, com gestos capazes de surpreender até quem o conhecia, que Lucy entendia que muito do que ela acreditava era uma grande, grande ilusão.

Tudo se tornou evidente no dia em que aquela cerejeira arco-íris apareceu magicamente em frente à sua janela e depois, quando o encontrou na guilda e o agradeceu.

Natsu poderia ser um bobo, mas Lucy sabia que um príncipe em um cavalo branco era apenas uma metáfora idiota. E o acelerar do seu coração quando o viu fingir que não sabia de nada, junto com uma leve sensação de que seu coração descontrolado estava comprimindo-se era a prova daquilo.

Às vezes, lembrando-se de tudo o que passara ao conhecer Natsu, desde o falso Salamander, Lucy se perguntava se ela poderia _escapar_.

Natsu era sempre tão empolgado que ela pensava se um dia ela teria forças para resistir a ele e àquela energia que ele irradiava. Aquele era outro detalhe de Natsu. Muitas vezes conseguia convencê-la como se sua força de vontade fosse apenas um pequeno grãozinho de areia.

E aquilo a fazia acreditar que existia algo no universo que conspirava contra ela. Natsu provavelmente era sua sina, sua maldição, não poderia haver outra explicação para o fato de que Natsu _sempre_ podia _arrastá-la_.

Talvez ela não tivesse outro futuro na vida do que se deixar levar e _gostar_ de um Salamander da Fairy Tail, exatamente como acontecera com aquele impostor sem escrúpulos.

E, apesar de sua crença ter sido derrubada de um modo intempestivo - como todas as coisas que os magos da Fairy Tail já destruíram -, aquilo não era tão ruim quanto ela podia imaginar.

Talvez da próxima vez ela tentasse acreditar e se proteger de coisas absurdas como _aquela_.

Porque daquela vez, com toda certeza, não havia jeito de fugir.

* * *

**N/A.:** Essa foi só uma ideia que eu tive enquanto relia o primeiro volume de FT. Não é grande coisa, mas eu queria meio que voltar para o fandom de FT com um projetinho de fic despretensioso. A próxima, se não for uma Gazille & Levy, vai ser outra Natsu & Lucy, maior e provavelmente mais engraçada. Espero eu.

Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews? 8D


End file.
